Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shaded spectacles and, more specifically, to shaded spectacles having selectively controllable air circulating and selectively controllable audio systems therein. The present invention is an air-generating audible spectacles device having selectively controllable air and audio generating means. The air-generating audible spectacles device provides a sunglasses unit, a selectively detachable airflow unit, an airflow pad, selectively detachable earphones, a modified portable audio unit, an electric power supply unit, a power supply extension cord, and a selectively attachable head strap. The sunglasses unit resembles that of conventional sunglasses.
Also, the sunglasses unit provides the means of protection for the eyes of the user of said invention from harmful ultra-violet sunrays, as well as any unwanted light rays.
The sunglasses unit is furnished with a plurality of electronic couplers which provides the sunglasses unit with the interfacing means with several of the intricate components of said air-generating audible spectacles device. The selectively detachable airflow unit is a semi-oval shaped structure having a plurality of electric fans and an airflow pad there in. The selectively detachable airflow unit provides the means of air generation and airflow for said air-generating audible spectacles device.
Also, the selectively detachable airflow unit is furnished with a plurality of electrical couplers which provides the means for the selectively detachable airflow unit to interface with several of the intricate components of said air-generating audible spectacles device. The selectively detachable airflow unit is coupled to the sunglasses unit via electrical couplers located at the zenith of the sunglasses unit and at the base of the selectively detachable airflow unit.
The airflow pad is an oval shaped cushioned structure that is housed in the selectively detachable airflow unit. The airflow pad provides the means for venting and controlling the directional airflow generated by the fans that comprises the selectively detachable airflow unit. The airflow pad includes a series of cooling vent channels that cover the entire airflow pad. The airflow pad is selectively detachable from the airflow unit providing the means for proper maintenance of the airflow pad.
The selectively detachable earphones are modified versions of conventional earphones. The selectively detachable earphones provide individual listening pleasure for the user of said air-generating audible spectacles device. The detachable earphones are furnished with pronged electrical couplers that provide interfacing means for the detachable earphones with the electrical couplers of the sunglasses unit and airflow unit.
The modified portable audio unit resembles and functions in the manner of a conventional portable audio unit. The portable audio unit has been modified in order to provide means for powering the fans in the selectively detachable airflow unit. The power supply unit is housed in the modified portable audio unit and provides means for powering the modified portable audio unit as well as the fans housed in the selectively detachable airflow unit.
The power supply extension cord provides the coupling means for the power supply and the modified portable audio to the sunglasses unit and the selectively detachable airflow unit.
The selectively attachable head strap is a thin elongated material having hooked shaped retraining clips at each of its distal ends. The selectively attachable head strap provides the means for securing said air-generating audible spectacles device to the head of the user. Also the selectively attachable head strap provides the means for retaining said invention around the neck of the user as to avoid constant removal of said invention from the person.
The air-generating audible spectacles device provides a circulating airflow around the upper facial areas of the user. Also the air-generating audible device selectively generates an audio signal for the listening comfort of the user of said device. The air-generating audible spectacles device provides the individual user with the means of eye protection from harmful sun rays as well as providing a tranquil and cool environment via the modified portable audio unit and the airflow generated from the selectively detachable airflow unit.
The air-generating audible device may be used with the sunglasses unit and the selectively detachable airflow unit coupled together as a unit or with each element as a single entity.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an air-generating audible spectacles device having selectively controllable air and audio generating means.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an air-generating audible spectacles device that may assist in the relief of persons suffering from hypothermia caused by menopause, exercise or extreme weather conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air-generating audible spectacles device that may provide cooling comforts to athletes, senior citizens and various individuals suffering from heat related discomfort.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an air-generating audible spectacles device that may provide protection for the eyes from hazardous and unwanted sun rays or any such light rays.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an air-generating audible spectacles device that may be lightweight to promote comfort.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an air-generating audible spectacles device that may provide audio entertainment for the individual users of said device.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.